


Возвышенная

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Drabble, Female Roman Sionis, Gen, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: ...или Когда Виктор впервые столкнулся с тёмной стороной Ромины.





	Возвышенная

Это произошло слишком неожиданно даже для него. Не то, чтобы он за столь короткое время успел узнать своего босса, но, по слухам, Ромина Сайонис всегда оправдывала своё имя. Самолюбивая и аристократичная, она возвышалась над «простыми смертными», отличалась от обычных мафиозников изысканным вкусом и манерами и была этакой женщиной из высшего общества в самом буквальном смысле.

Кто бы мог подумать, что у мисс Сайонис были _такие_ скелеты в шкафу.

Не исключено, что Зсасз просто оказался рядом с ней в неподходящее время в неподходящий момент, однако был немало поражён той переменой, которая произошла практически на его глазах.

Высокомерная и всегда всё державшая под идеальным контролем Ромина с безумным блеском во взгляде устроила настоящий хаос в своей спальне. Осколки хрустальной вазы были разбросаны по шёлковому покрывалу кровати, большое зеркало в золотой рамке, висевшее над туалетным столиком, покрыто длинными уродливыми трещинами, искажающими отражение, а мелкие косметические принадлежности в беспорядке раскиданы по комнате.

Жуткая женщина.

Но ему всегда нравились люди с изюминкой. С чертовщинкой. С экстремально опасными секретами.

— Зсасз.

Он не сразу заметил, что привлёк её внимание. Почему-то перед ним Ромина не пыталась держать лицо и строить из себя леди. Сейчас её укладка безнадёжно испортилась, чёрные пряди свисали по бокам от покрасневшего лица и падали на узкие плечи, а косметика размазалась, будто Ромина много и долго плакала или же неуклюже вылила на себя что-то. Расплывшиеся по халату алые пятна подтверждали второе, если только Сайонис не умела плакать кровью. Наверное, он бы даже не удивился.

— Босс?

Ромину, казалось, не особо беспокоило то, что он застал её в таком приступе. Виктор припоминал — Дина вроде бы вскользь предупреждала его о чём-то подобном, но мнению псевдоталантливой певички он не придал никакого значения.

Потому что сначала должен был убедиться сам.

Ромина плотнее сжала пальцами ворот халата и приблизилась почти мгновенно. Почти вплотную. Виктор мог ощущать её частое горячее дыхание, видеть, как сумасшествие во взгляде Сайонис сменилось раздражением. Она хмуро смотрела на него снизу вверх, но всё равно будто бы возвышалась.

— Будь добр не вламываться ко мне. Дважды повторять не буду.

И вправду жуткая.

Возвышенная.

Потрясающая.


End file.
